


CIB九

by Athena_zZ



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_zZ/pseuds/Athena_zZ





	CIB九

     …………

     月被他吓了一跳却没遇到反抗，明白L想通过这样来分散注意力，于是任他动作。他让L掌控亲吻的节奏，手指揉按着他的身体。L在这个过程中出人意料地放松，但在月找到了他的敏感点后，一切就不同了。

     “嗯……”L在他身下抽搐了一下，更加用力地吻他。月挪动了一下断开亲吻，却被L猛地一拉倒在了他身上。他用没在动作的那只手撑起身体，覆到L耳边。

     “疼吗？”

     L眨眨眼，又抽搐了一下，没有回答。但月并不需要L出声，因为他的身体已经在回应他了。月想进一步分散他的注意力，于是挑逗地用腿去磨蹭他，L却立刻停下了所有动作，抓住了月的大腿。“现在别，”他沙哑着嗓子说，“等会儿，等你做完——我也会要你一次。”

     月笑得像一只玩弄老鼠的猫，“乐意至极——如果到时候你还动得了的话。”

     “不用担心，你没一会儿就会躺平的。”像在强调这点似的，L的手指沿月脊背的曲线一路向上，同时另一只手拿过了床单上的安全套。

     L往上面抹了些润滑，帮月套上他的分身，然后继续隔着橡胶抚弄他。月猛地咬住嘴唇才没有呻吟出来。

     “嗯……停下。”月拽开那只作乱的手，把它扣在自己手掌下，又试图去抓另一只。但L将那只手臂环上了他的背。他脸上带着愉快的神色，把月朝自己搂过来。

     月微笑回去，因为他完全知道怎么抹掉L脸上那种得意的傻笑。L的耳朵似乎是个弱点，月充分地利用了起来。他将舌尖伸进他的耳洞里，很快让L忘了怎么呼吸。他同时开始一点点推进他的身体，L的双膝紧紧锁住他的胯，配合着他突刺的力度帮他进入。

     月闷哼了一声，由着L将他拉下去，又转而向上推。他的手指抓挠着想握住什么，最终却还是攥住了抱在肩膀上的那只手臂。

     月任自己的双眼合起，L所引导的韵律融进了呼吸的力度和节拍，缓缓的起落让月能够同L一样掌控动作。围在他腰侧的双腿随着前后摇动愈发紧绷，直到L将膝盖埋入他身侧，想找一个更好的落点，一时打破了节奏。

     月将L的胳膊攥得更紧，借力支撑着重新撞入他的身体。他们的韵律恢复如前，但是更快了。

     他发现L正盯着他，一只柔软的手掌正抚摸着他的脸颊、滑下他的脖颈。L低喘着说了什么，手指插入他的头发，将他拽向自己的嘴唇。“你就快到了……只要需再多一点……”

     L的鼓励让月闭上了眼睛，因为他的确快到了，在这个时候几乎任何什么都可以让他爆发。他想让这一刻再久些……还不想它结束……

     下腹不断积累的快感却不肯放松，而是随着他的每一次突刺和L的回应缠得更紧。他喘息的唇间开始漏出呻吟，即使他咬紧牙关，竭力对抗那仿佛正将他灵魂抽离的快感——一次次牵拉着，直到进入和抽出融成了一个动作。

     高潮来得猝不及防，就像L平日里做的很多事一样。他下腹和腿部的肌肉收紧着，感受着那种牵拉变成了撕裂感，强烈得像剥离骨肉。月一度以为自己昏了过去，直到他听到自己喊着L的名字，肋骨上感到了膝盖的挤压。高潮的一瞬间，L几乎用双腿将他举了起来。

     瞬间的快感如熄灭前摇曳的烛火，隐没在他的皮肤下。缓缓取而代之的热度让月颤抖着压在了身下的躯体上。

     他听到L在低吼，声音粗粝得像划过玻璃的石块。L已经硬得发狂，身体不顾一切地想要发泄蜂拥而至的欲望，他紧紧搂住月，将两人直接翻了过来。突然的推撞让和高潮后过于敏感的皮肤让月喘息着骂了一声。

     他感到L的手指按上了他的入口，开始用润滑剂为他扩张。敏感点被按摩的激烈触感，在高潮刚过的窒息中被无限放大了。

     月挣扎着推拒L的肩膀，想获得一点喘息的距离——他只是需要恢复一分钟，但L似乎一秒都不想再等。他在离开月身体时弯曲了一下手指，使他的双腿不由自主地弹起。L趁势拉起他的一条腿架上肩膀，月发出了一声懊恼的鼻音。

     “我需——呃嗯，”L的进入的让他瞬间失声。直到L完全埋进并停在他体内，月才找回了声音，“……我需要缓一下，”他喃喃地说着，话语淹全没在了喘息里。

     他的皮肤依然被释放的余韵刺痛着，与L的每一次摩擦都在加深那仍紧缚于身的快感。他的脸在发热，眼睛下方和嘴唇周围更是滚烫。他的手掌湿粘得抓不住眼前人的身体，身后和腹下的热度压得他动弹不得。

     L艰难地停在那里，他无法抑制的扭动和抽搐，刺激着月身体里从未被触碰、却被高潮过分蹂躏的神经，生出了一种近乎麻痹的触感。

     月用双腿揽住L的背，示意他继续。他看着L向后撤出，又向前挤入他的身体。月抬起双腿的姿势收紧了他腰臀的肌肉，L不得不更加用力才能进入他体内。

     L动了第二次，很快又是第三次，第四次，第五次……月在一次次突刺的撞击中很快失去了概念。L将头埋在他颈间，抓住他架在自己肩上的腿，在他耳边几乎呜咽起来，那脆弱的声音比愈来愈激烈的突刺更凶猛地击中了月。

     释放后的倦怠让他几乎得不到任何快感，但从过度接触中升起的钝痛和L抱住他的方式，让他无法否认地满足。无法否认地陶醉于拥有L如此渴望的东西，把它吊在他眼前摇晃着，如同一片抹了蜜的果实。

     他们之间虽然没有爱情，但从那幻象上滴落的琼浆也毫不逊色  ——甚至比真正的爱情更加甘美，月如此相信着。只因他们眼前的画面是短暂的、即将消失的，随时准备着夺走其中一人的灵魂。

     最后几下疯狂的撞击将月死死钉进床里，他的手从L肩上滑落，失去理智的手指在那脊背上留下了贪婪的抓痕。L猛地停住。月不知道是什么触发了他，能感到的只有身体深处的脉搏，刹那间一切都变得粘稠，还有L在释放时叹息地呼唤着他的名字。

     那双永远清醒的眼睛终于闭上了。

  
  



End file.
